lunas crying session
by Silveradoell98
Summary: the loud sisters have lincoln dead, so how will their life goooo
1. Lynns empty life

**Hi, I love making these, this is the 5****th ****chapter, i dreamt of this chapter last night, tomorrow i have pianist lessons, so i might not be able to write one :(**

**But on the bright side, hey, i still have time on Thursday, yay! ;D**

**Lets "dip" in to this story, hahahahha :D**

On next evening, Luna was still at the mall, crying on the service desk. Today was not a good day for her then, after a while, a old lady showed up, Luna was still on the desk, after a while later, ronnie anne showed up, looking quite concerned.

**Ronnie Anne:**Hey Luna, why are you crying like this, is there something wrong?

**Luna(crying):**Dont act like you know what im crying about, JUST GET OUT (begins crying again on the desk)

**Ronnie Anne:**(sighs) J-just tell me whats wrong ok? Never hide it, show it to Mark the friendly Zombie inside.

**Luna:**Ok, but, dont tell anyone else(sniff)

LORI BULLIED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Wailing loudly)

Ronnie anne patted her back to calm her down, nothing worked.

**Ronnie anne:**GET IT TOGETHER GIRL, YOUR IN A PUBLIC PLACE!

Luna just kept wailing like Lynn like Lily, and Ronnie anne just backed away, slowly.

**Ronnie anne:**I hope you fell better, Luna

Ronnie anne huged Luna and then walked out the building as all the spongebob characters began attacking her.

**Spongebob:**YOUR GOING DOWN LUNA PANTS, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY000000000000000000000000000000000!(panting) Ya had enough?

Luna: Yes (crying)


	2. Chapter 2

**Lynns Empty Life out the house**

Lynn has been kicked out the house for simply being thrown out the window by Lori, since Lincoln was dead, this was a bad time to think about him, she had already been horrased enough by Luna and Lori before the first chapter even started, whats next, well, your about to find out!

Lori (pissed):Now that shes overwith for the rest of our lives, i can text my precious boo-boo-bear!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Leni: Um, why do you care about your phone more than your family?

Lori (angry):(sighs)NO I DONT! IF YOU THINK I DO WELL THEN YOU A FREAKING LIER!

I GOT BETTER AND WOOOOOOORSE THINGS TO DO, THEN WORRY ABOUT Y, O, U!(angrily crying)AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AM A FREAKING TEEN!

A FREAKING T-TT-T-T-T-TEEEEEEEN(angrily crying again) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

Leni(embaressed):You know that Moms right in front of you?

Lori(nervously sweating):Uhhh, o-o-o-o-o-ok?

Luna, the metal girl, hasent slept very well, her hair was grayish-blackish, and nothing but a night gown on, she looked like a zombie, she went outside.

Luna: LYYN! GET YOUR SPORTY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

Lynn(crying):Dad said i can never come back to the house Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Luna(furious)I DONT GIVE A LYNNICALE! GET OVER HERE BEFORE I LITTERALLY STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!

Lynn(crying):Ok, do you have a water breathing potion?

Luna:YES, WHY?

Lynn:Get ready punk! Im a bout to go insaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luna:(long sigh)

Rita jumps in.

Rita:LYNN LOUD JR. GET OVER HERE!

Lynn:Oh hell no…..

Rita has had enough of this, she wanted to squeeze Lynn sooooooooooooo hard, she would fall out!

Lynn:Please mom, dont do this!

Luna:Ill do it!

Rita: Ok Luna you handle this, ill watch you strangle that lynn all over the walls!

Lynn:Huh?

Luna:**PREPARE TO DIE, PUNK!**

Luna aggresively took Lynns hand and forcefuly grabbed it, bone claking, she grabbed the other one, and threw her to the stairs wall, then, she lifted her up, and grabbed her by the hair, and started punching and slapping her.

Luna:wha! Ha! Whaaaaaaaaa1 Haaaaa!

Rita:Excellent job honey, now its **MY TURN!**

Rita:HiyAAA, Wha!, Ha! Hiyaaaa!

Lynn:(crying)No! I dont deserve this, noooo!

Luna then yelled:**SHUT THE **** UP! I DONT WANNA HEAR YOUR STUPID MOUTH EVER AGAIN!**

Lynn:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaahaaaahaaaaaaaaaa! Ahhhhhhahhhhaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaahaaaaahaaaa!

Luna:(growls)

Rita: Now go to your roo-

Lynn runs up to her room crying, Lori was not happy, she new Luna was behind all this "making Lynn cry'' thing!

Lori stomps downstairs to see her younger sister Luna.

Rita:Oh hi Lori1 Hows it go-

Lori:(grunts)Yaaaaah!

Luna:What the heck Lori? What the **** did i d-

Lori grabbed her lips and almost broke them off, Luna got up and then things got furious, Lori could fight, and Luna could fight also, bot um HELLO?, whos goanna win? IDk?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, so, hows it been since i recently uploaded a fanfic chapter, huh? Well here's another for you guys! Its quite short so...enjoy! (if u can) XD :D**

**The Loud house was mostly quiet during the am hours, but at noon, the loud house is well, ''loud.''**

**The Loud sisters have a empty go on Lynn, especially Luna, but lets gooo!**

**Lori(furious): WELL, EXPLAIN YOUR KARATE SELF, LUNATIC!**

**Luna(angry): DONT CALL ME A LUNATIC, THATS USING MY NAME IN ANOTHER WORD!**

**Lori: I DONT GIVE A LYNNACLE! I HATE THAT YOU DID THAT TO LYNN,YEAH I UNDERSTAND, SHE DESERVES IT, BUT YOU DIDNT HAVE TO ALMOST KILL HER, HER FACE IS SWOLE UP THANKS TO YOU!**

**Luna was about to get in her feelings when Lori said this, but she decided to hold it in untill she got upstairs.**

**Lori has put up with every other sister (-Lincoln) in the family and shes not putting up with Luna again. She was the worst, when Leni made a flushing noise, she would scream and cry like Lily.**

**Luna(angry): Lorioucous fool! Since you wanna roast! **

**Lori: Oh, so you wanna get serious now huh? WELL I GOT A TREAT FOR YOU, LUNA LOUUD!**

**Back upstairs, Luan was in Lynns room with her, comforting her, nothing was good about this.**

**Lori: LUNAAAAAAAA! YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE NOOOOOOOOOOOOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

**Luna was not happy with this at all, infact, the present she was giving her was not what she liked, many flushing noises that is irritating to hear.**

**Luna: (screams) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Lori: Prepare for your final fateLuna Loud! (laughing evilly)**

**Luna: (crying) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LORI DONT DO THIS, NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Lori: Too bad, your trial may now begin in 3,2,1, ALLICAZE!**

**Luna: (crying) NOOOO! NOT IRON CHEF AMERICA CHAIRMAN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, i love to write these to practice, and thats what im all about. I spent alot of time into this, cause i have to go through so much, so i hope you enjoy, :)

DISCLAIMER: I PUT RONNIE ANNE IN THE STORY TO HELP A VIEWER OUT. SO I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THAT CLEAR. (:|

Luna:(screaming)NOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE THAT SHOHOHOW! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lori puuled out her diamond armor and started sounding like Alton Brown from Good Eats.

Lori: Beat it twerp, i hate you even did this!

Luna:(crying)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lori: if you say anything elese i will litterally fry you like spongebob!

Luna;(angry) Okay, ummmm Killed Skeleton, skeleton, skeleton, skeleton, zombie, skeleton, stray, vindicator, skeleton, stray, zombie, vindicator, Silveradoell 98, voker, zombie, zombie, skeleton, zombie, tite , skeleton, zombie, dirt, gray wool, vindicator, vindicator, vindicator, skeleton, dirt.

Lori: Angry

Luna: Is that enough for ya?

Lori(furious): OH HECK NO! YOU DONE MADE ME ANGRY NOW LITTLE GIRL!

Luna:idc idc idc

idc idc idc idc idc idc idc idc idc idc idc idc idc idc idc idc idc!

Lori;AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lynn:wth?

Ronnie anne comes to the loud house to kill lori.

Lori: Oh Ronnie Anne how its go-

Ronnie anne:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lori:OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Ronnie anne: thats what you get for killing Lincoln, Bobby broke up with u just to know.

Lori: Boo- Boo- Bear? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lori begins panting. She has never broke up with bobby before, this was a problem.

lori:YOU MOSTER! I WILL LITTERALLY KILL YOU!

Ronnie anne:Dont bother, he broke up with you because you kilt Lincoln. You wson of a gund!

Luna:(sniff)Atleast he-

Lori:SHUT THE FUCK UP LUNA, NO ONE ASKED YOU!

**Later...**

Luna was heartbroken of what Luna said. She got a job at the mall, though she could get any money for insurance, so she began crying.

Luna:(crying on the desk bitterly)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I love making these, this is the 5****th ****chapter, i dreamt of this chapter last night, tomorrow i have pianist lessons, so i might not be able to write one :(**

**But on the bright side, hey, i still have time on Thursday, yay! ;D**

**Lets "dip" in to this story, hahahahha :D**

On next evening, Luna was still at the mall, crying on the service desk. Today was not a good day for her then, after a while, a old lady showed up, Luna was still on the desk, after a while later, ronnie anne showed up, looking quite concerned.

**Ronnie Anne:**Hey Luna, why are you crying like this, is there something wrong?

**Luna(crying):**Dont act like you know what im crying about, JUST GET OUT (begins crying again on the desk)

**Ronnie Anne:**(sighs) J-just tell me whats wrong ok? Never hide it, show it to Mark the friendly Zombie inside.

**Luna:**Ok, but, dont tell anyone else(sniff)

LORI BULLIED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Wailing loudly)

Ronnie anne patted her back to calm her down, nothing worked.

**Ronnie anne:**GET IT TOGETHER GIRL, YOUR IN A PUBLIC PLACE!

Luna just kept wailing like Lynn like Lily, and Ronnie anne just backed away, slowly.

**Ronnie anne:**I hope you fell better, Luna

Ronnie anne huged Luna and then walked out the building as all the spongebob characters began attacking her.

**Spongebob:**YOUR GOING DOWN LUNA PANTS, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY000000000000000000000000000000000!(panting) Ya had enough?

Luna: Yes (crying)


End file.
